<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Should Just Kiss Like Real People Do by manybeatifulthings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803747">We Should Just Kiss Like Real People Do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/manybeatifulthings/pseuds/manybeatifulthings'>manybeatifulthings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Secret Relationship, The Boys Are Alive In This One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:53:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/manybeatifulthings/pseuds/manybeatifulthings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Luke and Julie finally get together, they decided to keep their relationship a secret for  a little while. You know until they're sure telling people about<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Or alternatively a 5+1 fic where Luke and Julie sneak around until they finally get caught</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Mercer &amp; Julie Molina &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie Peters, Flynn &amp; Julie Molina, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. chapter one: there's nothing sweeter than my baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I never write in this concept before, so I'm hope you liked this thrash hahaha. </p><p>title comes from like real people do by hozier. </p><p>title chapter comes from work song by hozier</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke didn't mean it to start like this. </p><p>He have an elaborate plan, that may or may not involving serenading Julie underneath the starlight, a love confession that been written so many times over he doesn't even know if it makes sense anymore. </p><p>If it's going to happen, he want it to be worth the wait. </p><p>But of course Luke doesn't count the wild variable that is Julie Molina. </p><p>They were trying to write a new song for Julie and the phantom, pouring over his leather bound journal that he had since high school, Julie sitting cross legged in front of him, humming in concentration while he try to keep his hand still. </p><p>Luke has seen Julie in ball gowns that worth more than he could ever imagine, has seen Julie in many designer dresses and trendy outfit, looking like the star that she really is. </p><p>But Luke like her best like this. Hair put in a messy bun, face devoid of make up wearing sweatpants and one of his t-shirt that she stole on one of their tours. </p><p>It's too big for her, but it makes her look even more adorable. </p><p>"Stop looking at me like that." Julie says without looking up, eyes still focused on his journal. </p><p>"Or what?" Luke can't help but ask, arching one of his eyebrows. </p><p>Julie paused. He can see her fingers started to hold the pencil a little tighter. Her voice is steady though when she uttered the next word. "I might kiss you."</p><p>He swallows hard, feeling a little breathless already. "Try me."</p><p>It feels like forever when Julie finally stop writing, putting the pencil and the journal slowly, like she's taking her sweet time. </p><p>Luke feels like he might die. He started to put his guitar aside, trying to make some space. </p><p>Julie only stare at him while he try not to squirm. It's not like he doesn't wait for this moment for literally forever, really. </p><p>There's a little space left between them anyway, so it's easy for Julie to scootch over to sit on his lap, putting her palm against his cheek. </p><p>Luke right hand traces the fabric of her thin t-shirt, and as their eyes met, he silently ask if this okay. <br/>
When she let out a little nod, Luke can't help but seek for the sliver of skin that been exposed when she sat down, touching it gently. </p><p>Julie let out a surprised gasp, and he can't help but feeling smug. </p><p>"Cheater," Julie muttered, her voice come out a little shaky. </p><p>"I  was expecting a kiss you know?" He shoot back, his fingers still tracing her exposed skin. </p><p>Julie huffs, "Impatient."</p><p>"Still waiting."</p><p>It still caught him off guard when Julie suddenly close the gap between them. Her lips soft, addicting. Heavenly. </p><p>He cups the back of her head, pulling her closer while Julie grip his shoulder. It's awkward and need some time getting used to, but it's perfect. </p><p>"Julie," He pants, breathless. Can't help but kiss her again once again. "I have a plan you know."</p><p>"You're taking too long."</p><p>"Impatient."</p><p>Julie laughs, "Maybe."</p><p>"I know you can't resist me," He teases, tugging at her curls. </p><p>Julie roll her eyes. "You know everyone will be insufferable when they know about us right?" </p><p>He shake his head, "I don't care."</p><p>"And the press too."</p><p>This time Luke pauses. "We can just deny everything. It wouldn't matter anyway."</p><p>"We're never gonna hear the end of it."</p><p>"What do you want then?" He ask. "I'm following your lead boss."</p><p>Julie grins, shaking her head like she can't believe him. "What if... We wait until we're ready for everyone to know?"</p><p>"You want to keep this a secret?" Look, he can't help but feeling a little hurt </p><p>"Not for ever. Just until we're ready," Julie continues.  She smiles teasingly at him, "And I know you like the thrill of sneaking around."</p><p>Luke can't help but laugh. The idea of fooling everyone do seem appealing. "Until we're ready."</p><p>"Until we're ready," Julie echoes. Smiling adoringly at him. </p><p>"I really want to kiss you right now," He mused, tucking one of her wild curls at the back of her ear. </p><p>Julie tilted her head, "What's stopping you then?"</p><p>He grins, before closing the gap between them once more. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter two: and I just don't recognize this fool that you have made me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, sorry for the wait. </p><p>This whole thing could be a whole one shot tbh, but I'm lazy. Thank you for all the people who read this and leave kudos! I appreciate it so much, thank you! English is not my first language so any spelling or grammatical error is on me. </p><p>title chapter comes from sweet dreams, tn by the last shadow puppets</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><br/>
Contrary to popular belief, Luke didn't keep a tally of how many times he miss Julie, okay. Even though he knows he is being obvious about it. </p><p>It's been two weeks since Luke saw her last. It's not like the longest time they've been apart, but now it does feel like forever. </p><p>(Luke miss her so much. The world has vanished beneath his feet and the center of the universe is Julie's smiles, it rival the beam of the stars and the moon, and god he want it so badly, want her so badly he can't barely breathe) </p><p><br/>
It's the annual dinner at the Molina's, Ray has asked them to go every month after the band formed long ago. </p><p>It's hard to keep up with their schedule nowadays, <br/>
so when they do have the time they'll go. </p><p>Luke's pretty sure his thoughts stop working when he see Julie walks down the stairs, her hair cascading down her back, curls abound, her smile ever presence. </p><p>Fuck, she's so beautiful. </p><p>Alex clears his throat. Loudly. Luke turn back to the drummer, seeing Alex give him a look. </p><p>Reggie doesn't care about being conspicuous, shaking his head at him. "Dude."</p><p>(What they both don't know, weeks ago Luke has seen Julie falls apart enough times now to know what she likes. </p><p>How the last time he's seen her, he has crowded her against the table while he muffled her moans with his hand) </p><p>"What?" He asked, pretending to act disgruntled. </p><p>Reggie let out a sigh, "Kiss her already."</p><p>"This is getting pathetic," Alex pipes in next to him. </p><p>"Shut up," He grumbles, trying to avoid their eyes because Luke pretty sure if he does it he knows he can't keep up the ruse. </p><p>Oh why thank you for the suggestion, Reginald. Luke does looking forward to kiss Julie senseless. </p><p>"Care to elaborate why Luke look like a kicked puppy?" </p><p>It's hard trying to resist the urge to reach out and just pull Julie closer, sheltering her from the world. But Luke have self control, damn it. </p><p>So he let himself stay still, hands burried deep in his pockets.</p><p>"Julie!" Alex and Reggie exclaims excitedly.</p><p>Reggie already pulling Julie into a big hug, while she giggles happily. </p><p>Alex hug her next, answering her question. "You know. The usual. Just Luke being Luke."</p><p>She arches her eyebrow to him, her eyes filled with mirth. "Do I wanna know?"</p><p>"No!" He interject, loudly. Trying to make a big deal out of it. Luke can see how Julie trying really hard to hold back her laugh. "It's good to see you, Jules."</p><p>Luke never thought hugging Julie will be the hardest thing he do today. Because now having her in his arm, surrounded by her scent, Luke doesn't want to let go. </p><p>He's pretty sure Julie feels the same way. </p><p>It's Julie who's the one who pull back first, giving him a soft smile. </p><p>She shake her head, before clapping her hand. "Okay. Dad is so excited to meet you guys."</p><p>Following Julie to the kitchen, Luke tries his best to avoid Reggie and Alex questioning looks. </p><p>"Dude," Alex hisses. Hands gripping his shoulder. "What was that?"</p><p>"What was what?"</p><p>Alex give him a look. A look that Luke knows too well at this point. </p><p>"You guys ooze so much chemistry, it's insane," Reggie adds. </p><p>Alex grimace, "Stop saying ooze again. It's never gonna happen."</p><p>Luke titled his head, "Are you quoting mean girls right now?" </p><p>"Stop avoiding the question, Patterson," Alex shoot back. </p><p>Before he can answer with more lies, Ray already notice them, giving them a warm smile. </p><p>"Boys, it's been a while."</p><p>"Ray! How are you?" Reggie greets happily. "Have you tried this french dip recipe i tell you about... "</p><p>Luke tune out Reggie chatter immediately, eyes already focusing back on his beautiful girlfriend who is leaning down on the dinner table, putting finishing touches to their dinner tonight. </p><p>He gulps, remembering how much he likes seeing Julie on the table, while he presses his lips to her throat, right at her throbbing pulse. </p><p>Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Luke let out a breath. Think disgusting thoughts. Like Reggie's dirty laundry, or the leftover food that they keep too long in the fridge. </p><p>But then he make the mistake of looking up as Julie tuck a piece of hair behind her ear, biting her lips in contemplation and Luke thoughts goes haywire again. </p><p>Fuck. This is gonna be a long night. </p><p>Luke feels like he's pretty much doomed when he have to sit next to Julie as per usual. </p><p>It's not like he doesn't mind, it's just hard not to reach out and just touch her. And seeing Julie looks so calm while she talks with the others makes him a little crazy. </p><p>So impulsively, he put his hand quite deliberately on her thigh under the table. Julie side eyed him, but still remain calm, eating her food like it doesn't bother her at all. </p><p>Without further thoughts, Luke slips his hand a little further. Julie doesn't move, but he notices her sharp inhale, how she hold her fork a little tighter. </p><p>He can't help but feeling smug. But soon regrets it when deliberately, Julie rubs her bare leg slowly down to his own. </p><p>"Stop teasing," Luke whispers, eyes focusing on the food in front of him. </p><p>"Doesn't feel good right?" Julie shoot back. Luke try to hold back his groan, because no it does feel good. It feels so damn good. </p><p>"So, Luke."</p><p>It's Julie leg on top of his right now that helps him not to jump on his seat right now. Right. Dinner. At the Molina's. </p><p>"You've been awfully quiet today," Ray ask, puzzled. "Somethings wrong?"</p><p>"I'm just you know. Speechless because the food is good. The food is so good."</p><p>Julie try to hide her laugh with a cough.</p><p>Ray brightens, "Thank you. This new recipe I've been trying..."</p><p>Any other time, Luke will gladly listen to Ray rambles about recipes like Reggie did, but right now it's hard to concentrate when he have Julie beside him. </p><p>Julie gives him an apologetic smile. "Later."</p><p>Luke slumps in defeat. Yeah. He's looking forward for this dinner to be over. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading, I hope you like this</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>